


【ABO】【珉浩】Multiverse

by Armora



Series: Carpe Diem [2]
Category: TV2XQ, Tohoshinki
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armora/pseuds/Armora
Summary: 对 及时行乐 的发散不会发生在正文里的事情零碎片段预警pwp预警





	【ABO】【珉浩】Multiverse

 

**#粗暴的沈Berserk Shim**

 

晚了，哥。沈说。你要知道我并不总听你的话。

他轻而易举地按住郑反抗的手，握紧了他纤细痉挛的腰，野蛮地冲进了那片柔软顺从的天堂。

沈低头亲吻郑不断颤抖的肩膀——郑太瘦了，轻薄的肩胛骨总让沈联想到蝉的翅膀。他逐渐放松了钳制，因为郑已经不再反抗了。他只是哭，无意识的、绝望的那种哭。沈一手绕过郑的腋下将他拉起来与自己接吻。郑连泪水都是甜味的。他的郑的腰彻底地塌了下来，嘴唇艳红眼眶也是泛红的。沈吃不准郑是在漫长的生殖器射精里爽到失了神智，还是正在被背德感折磨得快要发疯。他轻柔地将他的哥哥重新放回床上，凝视因为泪水口水汗水精液而湿得一塌糊涂的他的哥哥。他看他的哥哥漂亮而又凄惨的后背和腰和屁股，就像艺术家凝视他的画。

他偶尔会产生些恶劣的凌虐念头，但这全该怪郑。沈既没叫他在床单上和西装衬衫里难耐的磨蹭使乳头红肿，也没叫他在西装革履下彻底湿透内裤。

——砂糖罐是郑自己打翻的，洒了沈和郑自己一身。如今他向沈讨惩罚，沈自然会给他。

 

他支撑着郑的腿弯，使后者在他缓缓抽出时依旧维持着抬起屁股的跪姿。他甚至把郑的腿再往前推了些，叫郑的腰折出更加惊人的程度。

郑好像彻底晕过去了，在沈做这些的时候他几乎没动过，也没发出什么声音。沈很满意他的乖顺，却又想听到郑的呜咽求饶。

郑被他射到小腹微微地鼓起，沈在那儿只轻轻地按了按，白色的精液便立即顺着郑磨红的大腿内侧缓缓淌了下来，弄脏了一小片床单，沾上了郑的膝盖。

沈拍了拍郑，想叫他自己跪好，他得下床去给郑找个肛塞。 可郑早就被操软了，一旦沈稍稍卸了力，仅靠郑是支撑不住这样的姿势的，于是他只好退而求其次，将郑的一只手拉到身后。

哥先自己堵住吧？

他一边说着，一边将郑的腿分得更开了些，郑的手被他握着，往后穴里填了三根，可惜放不住，郑彻底失去了意识，他的手指从后穴里滑下来，带出更多的精液。郑的小腹瘪下去一些，沈皱着眉，说实话他有再肏郑一番将他的肚子再次灌满的想法，但既然郑已经浑身散发着属于Alpha的甜葡萄酒味了，他不介意等郑恢复意识后再说，像郑这样常年注射抑制剂的Omega，真正意义上的第一次发情期往往长得可怕。

 

郑的发情期统共是七天。其间郑将沈接连不断地拖入情热，第一次清洗的时候他坐在盛满热水的浴缸里昏昏欲睡，嘴里还残留着药片糖衣的味道，昌珉撑着洗手池端详郑允浩在他的身上留下的新月形的齿痕和指甲印，笑他怎么突然像只野猫似的没轻没重，郑允浩在水中埋了半张脸，咕嘟咕嘟地吐泡泡，偷偷地按摩自己在Alpha的信息素里鼓胀到疼痛的腺体，没好意思叫沈昌珉转过去看看他被抓挠得更加狼藉的后背。

第三天凌晨的时候郑甚至曾在熟睡的Alpha的后穴旁难耐地磨蹭性器，的时候他完全将他的弟弟想象成一个Omega了——这没什么，他又不是没有想过，他漂亮的、乖巧的昌珉，或许会成为一个Omega。

郑望着沈深陷在阴影中的脸自渎，沈的睫毛在他的喘息和哭腔中颤动，在沈无声的纵容下郑甚至胆大妄为地俯下身咬A实际上并不存在的腺体：他咬得很小心，还记得沈怕疼。

他为沈顺从的姿态同时感到快乐与空虚，而沈完全明白这一切，所以第四天的时候他几乎没有离开过沈的怀抱，和吻。

第五天的时候情潮开始消退，郑在昌珉的帮助下走到客厅，吃上一顿拌饭或者拉面。下午的时候昌珉甚至还给他做了沙拉，在里头放很多很多的草莓和桃肉。郑坚持要自己吃，但他因为刚做完爱而浑身疲软无力，昌珉就给他端进卧室里。他盘着腿坐在床上，昌珉盘着腿坐在地毯上，借着床头的光看书。

第六天的时候应郑的要求昌珉开始给他念书，念《在天堂里遇到的五个人》，在念完鲁比的时候郑允浩睡着了，朦胧间他感觉到有吻落在他的额角，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音：沈昌珉关掉了台灯。郑紧闭着眼，等待着接下来的那个带着蜂蜜、杏桃与柑橘味的怀抱降临。

第七天早晨的时候他感到有什么已经过去了，昌珉给他在床头放了字条，生怕他看不见，拿郑允浩的手表和皮带一块压着。郑拿起来一看：

 

药和早餐一起放在餐桌上了，就算很困也请先吃了早餐。水壶里有温开水，我先去练习室了，已经帮哥向经纪人请了假；冰箱里的雪糕已经被我带走了，不用找了。

ps：我会给哥打电话的，希望至少能接到一次。

                                                                          沈

 

**#沈昌珉的胡思乱想（Woolgathering）**

 

有时候沈觉得他和郑允浩的一切都像是从“东方神起”那偷来的。

 

 

**#气味**

 

阿苏至宝Aszu Eszencia： 深琥珀色、高酸度、橘子酱、杏桃、蜂蜜、黑麦面包、烟熏、咖啡、焦糖

百利甜BAILEYS： 泡了酒的草莓与浓郁的奶油味

 

 

**#来自郑允浩的控诉（Coquetry）**

老实说，沈是他不得不公开Omega身份的罪魁祸首。

**#与妥协（Concession）**

……之一。

 

 

**#自我剖白（Reveal）**

 

我没办法像一个正常omega那样怀孕。郑说，因为......抑制剂过量。

你知道我不在乎。沈硬邦邦地说，我不像喜欢你那样喜欢孩子，哥。

 

 

**#逆年龄差（Reversion）**

 

哥哥，我睡不着。

小强盗剥夺了他睡眠的权利，还抢了他的被子。他把冰冷的双脚塞进沈的膝盖之间，顺势滚进他的怀里。他驾轻就熟地冲沈撒娇，灼热的、柔软的少年的身体紧贴着沈肌肉紧实的手臂和胸膛，叫他突然想起酒神。他喜欢郑软着声音喊他哥哥，喜欢郑带着浓重鼻音的撒娇，像刚刚睁眼的小狗狗，在母亲的舔舐下浑身湿透，冲主人眨巴着无害的黝黑的双眼。

 

他的郑是独一无二的，是从不向爱开玩笑的命运妥协的那类人。

他看着郑长大，这头莽撞的幼狮从扑打蚱蜢开始学习，受了重伤却不曾倒下，直到现在成为了草原上最漂亮、最强健的首领。他的郑还有叫人心疼的、过分的奉献精神，他天真但也最狡猾聪明，生性顽固却也容易心软妥协，是他最怕疼也最坚强好面子的小狮子。

 

在床上郑总是把一切属于omega的软弱的呻吟与呜咽都咬碎了吞进喉咙里，如果它们以千百倍的数量再度冒出来，那么郑就会继续咬着嘴唇以顽强的，仅存的意志力鞭打它们回去……他紧咬的嘴唇就是无声的严厉呵斥了，可这吓不退沈，倒不如说郑永远是自责的，沈亲吻他有什么错呢？所有的错都在于发了情，勾引了沈的自己。

所以沈只会更用力地吻他，撬开郑的嘴，把被他关起来的甜腻的呻吟尽数释放。沈知道只要他乐意，他就能把郑操得尖叫，扭动，甚至哭着射出来。毕竟alpha对omega是天生有那么一种吸引力和征服力的，更别提他们仅仅是作为沈昌珉和郑允浩便已经足够爱对方：郑是他的幼狮，是龙的唯一珍宝，是万人争抢的圣杯，是葱郁的橄榄树和葡萄，是他的Omega......是他的男孩。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 《天堂里的五人》这本书挺有意思。  
> 沈还没念给郑听的是爱情与自我救赎，因为 粗暴的沈 是原本我假定会发生在两人关系尚未确定的时期。


End file.
